


Non-Stop

by on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [7]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: Barrio’s Best: So you guys were planning a picnic for me?Sonshine Boy: yeah! Benny & Vs ideaBarrio’s Best: that's very sweetBarrio’s Best: I miss you guys a lotSonshine Boy: well Ness is drunk with your parents at ur place sooooooooBarrio’s Best: haha yeah I heardLittleBitofCinnamon: WHERE ARE YOU I MISS YOU TOO
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Nina Rosario & Sonny & Vanessa, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: Lights Up [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/604987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Non-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> We know it's kinda weird to disappear for 3 years and then come back with a COVID-19 related fic, but this is what is helping us cope, so! Hopefully this is more heartfelt than heartbreaking.

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

_(LittleBitofCinnamon, Sonshine Boy, USMail, Mr. Barrio’s Best, QueenChileDominiCurican, Music Man, Graffiti Petey)_

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : So…...everything is just…...canceled…

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Its insane

**USMail** : Had the news going ‘round the clock 

**USMail** : It’s just chaos

**Sonshine Boy** : I’m running over now Navi. How’s the store? 

**USMail** : nothin nuts yet 

**Music Man** : Calling Nina now to find out what is happening with her flight

**Music Man** : My mom has called me 25 times already in the last 2 hours 

**QueenChileDominiCurican** : Do you think it’s safe to get on the train???? ~ _< 3Carlita<3_

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Yeah, I mean, its not like 9/11

**Graffiti Petey** : So many people have died in China already 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : I’ll come get you and Dani if you feel unsafe 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Linc, please lmk wats going on with Nina. She ain’t answering me either

**Graffiti Petey** : yo, have you guys seen how bad Italy is rn?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sonshine Boy** : hey are you okay?

**Graffiti Petey** : yea

**Sonshine Boy** : seemed pretty grim in the chat 

**Graffiti Petey** : just facts

**Sonshine Boy** : I’m here if you need to talk. Its a lot rn.

**Graffiti Petey** : I’m fine

**Sonshine Boy** : okay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**USMail** : did you get back to the salon okay? 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : yeah

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : About to run out again

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Carla is driving me up the wall

**USMail** : probably best for you to stay in

**USMail** : any customers today?

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : not since this morning 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : you?

**USMail** : a bunch of panicked hipsters and the usual lottery sales 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : should I go home later?

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : what if they lock down the city and I’m stuck downtown?

**USMail** : that’s weeks away 

**USMail** : if they even do it

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Think Im gonna jump in the car with Benny tonight

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : see if I’ll go home from the barrio

**USMail** : okay okay

**USMail** : Love you

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Love you too

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

**Music Man** : Nina is still in the air

**Music Man** : domestic flights are unchanged atm 

**Music Man** : Benny, she asked me to get her tonight 4 real

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Gotcha 

**Music Man** : you should hear from her soon 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : and when should her favorite person hear from her?

**Music Man** : I just told him when he would 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : >:O

**USMail** : glad Nina is okay 

**QueenChileDominiCurican** : I want to hug all of you so tight rn ~ _< 3Carlita<3_

**QueenChileDominiCurican** : guess Ness will have to take all of it ~ _< 3Carlita<3_

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : noping right out of this real quick 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:30pm **Barrio’s Best** : Can’t wait to see your face 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Can’t wait to see yours 

1:00pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : your probably over Colorado rn

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : did V ask you about the San Juan National Forest again? 

1:45pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : don’t forget to swipe me a bag of those blue chips! 

2:25pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Napping babe?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Really miss that sweet smile u have when u sleep

3:15pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : That was creepy 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : i dont watch u sleep

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : i see it when i go pee in the middle of the night 

4:45pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Babe? U there?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : I know you don’t land for 3 hours

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : But please message me back

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Things are nuts here down on the ground 

5:05pm **Barrio’s Best** : I’m okay. Have a movie on. Trying not to think about this. 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : So happy to hear from you 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : How’s the flight 

**Barrio’s Best** : Fine. 

**Barrio’s Best** : Cute baby in front of me 

**Barrio’s Best** : The mother seems to have just finished chemo

**Barrio’s Best** : Old couple behind me wearing “500th flight, 50 years together, 5 continents traveled” t-shirts 

**Barrio’s Best** : Hope they all make it

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : we will all make it

6:45pm **Mr. Barrio’s Best** : I love you very much 

8:35pm **Barrio’s Best** : I love you too. Just got in the car with Lincoln 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : We are still having the party

**Sonshine Boy** : A social distancing party?

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Nope, a regular party

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Im at her house now 

**QueenChileDominiCurican** : Thanks Benny for the ride!!!! ~ _< 3Carlita<3_

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : The food is still going, we got Mr. Rosario drunk and dancing. 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : We are still partying tomorrow night 

**Music Man** : My dad’s drunk??????????????

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : Like happy drunk or dazed drunk? 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : Idk he’s drunk, she’s drunk, we’re all drunk 

**Sonshine Boy** : Cami brought out the sangria pitcher didnt she 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : THAT DOESNT MATTER

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : ITS PARTY TIME PEOPLE 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : WE’RE FINALLY ALL BACK TOGETHER 

**USMail** : Drunk or not

**USMail** : I think she is right

**USMail** : We should have the party 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : If Nina wants it Im down

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : She seems to be kinda eh all day

**Music Man** : I’ll talk to her soon

**Music Man** : terrible traffic from airport as usual

**Music Man** : & V save me some sangria 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Barrio’s Best** : So you guys were planning a picnic for me? 

**Sonshine Boy** : yeah! Benny & Vs idea 

**Barrio’s Best** : that's very sweet

**Barrio’s Best** : I miss you guys a lot 

**Sonshine Boy** : well Ness is drunk with your parents at ur place soooooooo

**Barrio’s Best** : haha yeah I heard 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : WHERE ARE YOU I MISS YOU TOO

**Barrio’s Best** : 20 mins away 

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : YAY

**Sonshine Boy** : Helping Navi close up

**Sonshine Boy** : But Nina, did Linc ask you about the party?

**Barrio’s Best** : yeah

**Barrio’s Best** : Probably a yes, just too tired and need to stuff my face before I can think about it

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : WOOOOOO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Barrio’s Best** : Nessa, I’m going to need you to take this whole *waves hands in your direction* thing down like 10 notches before I walk through the door

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : *finger guns* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PLANNING COMMITTEE**

**_LittleBitofCinnamon_ ** _adds **Barrio’s Best**_

**LittleBitofCinnamon** : SHESSSSSS HOMEEEEEEEEEE

**_Music Man_ ** _reacts to the message with heart_

**_Mr. Barrio’s Best_ ** _reacts to the message with heart_

**_QueenChileDominiCurican_ ** _reacts to the message with laughing face_

**_Sonshine Boy_ ** _reacts to the message with laughing face_

**_Graffiti Petey_ ** _reacts to the message with laughing face_

**_USMail_ ** _reacts to the message with heart_

**_Barrio’s Best_ ** _reacts to the message with heart_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading after our 3 year hiatus. In that time college graduations have happened, jobs have come & gone, and masters programs have been started! Which has left little time to write. Looking to put out a couple more chapters while this quarantine is going on to (hopeful) benefit of both writers and any audience we may have! 
> 
> As always, you can find me at on-the-elevated-train on tumblr. Stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
